<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pâtisserie de M. Madeleine by chaostheoryy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908678">Pâtisserie de M. Madeleine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy'>chaostheoryy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, First Meetings, Flirting, Lawyer!Javert, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Pastry Chef!Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of passing it by and thinking little of what waits inside, Javert decides to visit the patisserie across the street from his law firm. Who is the charming gentleman behind the counter and why is he everything Javert needed and more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert &amp; Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pâtisserie de M. Madeleine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU is completely inspired by the patisserie moodboard by keep-calm-salt-and-burn on Tumblr. Check that board out here: https://keep-calm-salt-and-burn.tumblr.com/post/175430048346/les-mis%C3%A9rables-modernau-patisserie-monsieur</p>
<p>I'm considering expanding on this one-shot and turning it into a longer AU fic. If that would be of interest to you, please drop some kudos and leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Javert expected when he entered the patisserie was to fall in love. Not the kind of love one sees on television where time slows and all the helpless protagonist can see is the beautiful person across the room. No, this was kind of love was all encompassing, the kind that made him forget about his job and his reputation as a no bullshit lawyer who cared little about the world around him.</p>
<p>Sweet scents unlike any he’d ever smelled before wafted through the air and passed over his tongue in the most delightful manner of teasing. Each new smell that welcomed him in drew his attention to each and every delicacy around the room. Madeleines, croissants, chocolate eclairs, and macarons of every color surrounded him like a sea of tantalizing treats. In front of him lay a warm, rolling beach of brioche and off in the distance a mountain of truffles awaited his eager ascent.</p>
<p>It was bold of his mind to even consider, but the thought crossed Javert’s mind that heaven might look a little something like this pastel wonderland.</p>
<p>“Bonjour,” a cheery voice greeted, “Can I help you find anything, monsieur?”</p>
<p>Javert looked up from one of the iridescent macaron pyramids to find a well-dressed gentleman leaning over the back of the refrigerated display case. With sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a charming smile stretched across his scruffy face, he had a presence about him that would have made any romantic swoon. Even the normally uptight, business-first Javert found the man surprisingly disarming.</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure what I’m looking for actually. I’ve passed by this place so many times and never thought to stop in.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” The man mused, “Well I can certainly give you nudge in the right direction. Are you looking for something to gift to someone special or a treat for yourself?”</p>
<p>“For myself.”</p>
<p>“And what sort of flavors do you enjoy?”</p>
<p>“A little bit of everything?” Javert couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t say, honestly. I’m not exactly the kind of person to…<em>indulge</em>.”</p>
<p>The gentleman behind the counter cocked his brow. “Oh? Well, if I may be so bold, monsieur, I believe you’re missing out.”</p>
<p>“I’m certain I am.”</p>
<p>“In that case, may I make a suggestion?”</p>
<p>“By all means.”</p>
<p>“Let me prepare a box for you. A sampling platter of some of my personal favorites, if you will,” the man said, “It’ll give you the chance to explore your palette and discover what you’ve been missing. Then you can come back in next time knowing exactly what you want.”</p>
<p>The confidence with which the man spoke was infectious. Javert knew it was bold for him to assume a first time customer with no particular motivation or craving would return and yet, when this stranger made the claim, he had no choice but to believe him.</p>
<p>“Why not? I can’t argue with a man who covers all his bases.”</p>
<p>“Excellent!” With a boisterous grin, the gentleman clapped his hands together and leapt to his feet. “Spare me five minutes of your time and I’ll have that right out.”</p>
<p>Javert nodded and watched as the man all but skipped into the kitchen. The window behind the counter granted him a limited view of the action: not enough to see what foods were being prepped but just the right angle for him to eye the man at work. Even from afar, Javert felt warmed by the man’s radiant grin and gentle gaze. He treated every task with the same level of care a painter would place in his strokes —the delicacies he prepared were not just a means of consumption but an art form worthy of incomparable passion.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until the gentleman glanced his way several moments later that Javert realized just how much he’d been staring. When he caught the lawyer’s eye, he didn’t comment or shift position. He just smirked to himself and went about his business. Javert, on the other hand, turned away to focus his attention on the truffle display on the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the gentleman emerged from the kitchen and placed the box of treats on the counter beside the register. Wrapped up in a ribbon and topped with a bow, the box bore the shop’s name in crisp gold letters: “Pâtisserie de M. Madeleine”.</p>
<p>“Monsieur Madeleine,” Javert mused, “I don’t suppose that would be you?”</p>
<p>The gentleman chuckled and shook his head. “Not exactly. It’s an alias of mine. My sister and I didn’t think the family name would draw customer attention so I adopted the title when I finished culinary school.”</p>
<p>“What is your name? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”</p>
<p>“Jean Valjean at your service, monsieur,” the man said as he held out his hand.</p>
<p>Javert took hold and gave his hand a firm shake. “Javert.”</p>
<p>“Just Javert?”</p>
<p>“For now, yes.”</p>
<p>Valjean was clearly intrigued by the answer but he didn’t pry. He just smiled, nodded, and continued on as if meeting a person unwilling to share their first name were a part of his every day life.</p>
<p>“How much do I owe you for the box?”</p>
<p>“Twenty should cover it.”</p>
<p>Javert’s jaw went slack. “<em>Twenty</em>? This is easily thirty to thirty-five euros worth.”</p>
<p>“True,” Valjean said with a sly grin, “But fortunately for you, Javert, a shop owner like myself can provide discounts whenever they please.”</p>
<p>The white collar money maker in him wanted nothing more than to argue about the value of a man’s hard work, but the dazzled, more casual side of Javert that was currently seated at the controls to his brain chose not to.</p>
<p>“Are you always this generous with your first time customers?” Javert asked as he handed over the cash.</p>
<p>“That depends.”</p>
<p>“On what?”</p>
<p>“On whether or not you want to know the honest answer to your question,” the man replied.</p>
<p>Javert blinked, completely taken back by the underlying suggestion. Was Valjean flirting with him? Or was this simply some sort of well-maneuvered game of chess to guarantee the repeated business of a hesitant customer? Either way, the man’s technique was flawless.</p>
<p>With the receipt tucked away in his pocket, Javert pulled another ten euros out of his wallet and slid it across the counter. Valjean’s eyes widened slightly at the gesture.</p>
<p>“For you, monsieur. Discounted or not, excellent service can’t go unnoticed.”</p>
<p>“It’s been an absolute pleasure. I do hope this means I’ll see you in the shop again,” Valjean replied with a suggestive smile.</p>
<p>Javert took the box of baked goods off the counter. “Should the food be half as good as the service, there’ll be no doubt about that. Merci.”</p>
<p>“À la prochaine. And should you have any inquiries about indulgence, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Javert was an absolute fool for thinking he could leave the shop without color rising to his cheeks. Such a feat was simply impossible with Valjean’s magnetism. The conviction in his gaze was the icing atop the world’s most delectable cake: even if you didn’t want a slice, you couldn’t deny its appeal.</p>
<p>As he stood on the street corner waiting for traffic to cease, Javert couldn’t help but steal a glance back at the patisserie. Through the window, he could still see the rolling hills of chocolates and pastries that drew him in. Behind the counter, Jean Valjean beamed like the sun and eagerly awaited his next customer. </p>
<p>Regardless of whether or not he actually enjoyed the pastries in his grasp, Javert was going to return to Pâtisserie de M. Madeleine and bask in that man’s warmth once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>